


Life After You

by BlaiddDrwg1982



Series: This is the Soundtrack of Our Life [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Challenge/Request, Had fun with this one, Life After You, M/M, Song fic, That Damn Radio, daughtry, hope you like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaiddDrwg1982/pseuds/BlaiddDrwg1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's the mission that matters. Some times it's being true to yourself. Sometimes, it's knowing when to go back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life After You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [no+name+please](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=no%2Bname%2Bplease).



> Another Gift-Fic song-fic. I had a bit of fun playing with this. I swear one of these days I'll come up with a rational explanation as to why, across many universes, the radio magically seems to play a song that is fitting for the characters lives. LOL. Hope you enjoy it!

He’d made a mistake. He’d made a deep, grave error in judgement. He’d left something behind in Beacon Hills that he couldn’t be without. Looking one last time at his car as though the metal had failed him intentionally. Karma perhaps? 

 

Turning on his heel, he broke out in a run, growling with annoyance as the phone in his pocket started playing a random assortment of songs. Someone must have been playing with the apps again. Trying to tune it out, he focussed on his breathing, though that would prove to be a bit more difficult than anticipated.

 

_Ten miles from town and I just broke down_

_Spittin' out smoke on the side of the road_

_I'm out here alone just tryin' to get home_

_To tell you I was wrong but you already know_

 

Skidding to stop, he felt like he’d run full tilt into a brick wall. Looking up at the mid-day sun to clear his mind, he start to move in earnest.

 

_Believe me I won't stop at nothin'_

_To see you so I've started runnin'_

 

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter_

_As long as I'm laughin' with you_

_I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after_

_After the life we've been through_

_'Cause I know there's no life after you_

 

His heart thumped uncomfortably in his chest. Flashes of a pale face, with impossibly dark eye lashes resting against his cheeks, lips naturally pale and parted in sleep. Being tempted to roll over and kiss his prince awake, but not wanting to disturb such perfection, he fought to hold onto that image, and forget what he’d done.

 

_Last time we talked, the night that I walked_

_Burns like an iron in the back of my mind_

_I must've been high to say you and I_

_Weren't meant to be and just wastin' my time_

 

It wasn’t supposed to be this way. This wasn’t supposed to happen. This wasn’t supposed to KEEP happening. He was an alpha wolf, defender of the territory, and he was a Hale on top of it all. This human wasn’t supposed to make him smile. Wasn’t supposed to make him laugh. Wasn’t supposed to make him love. And yet, night after night, like a junky going for his fix, he found himself back in the warm and welcoming arms of the most frustrating human he’d ever met. He couldn’t let it keep happening, and one night standing in the middle of the woods he gave in to his fear and uncertainty. 

 

“We can’t keep doing this Stiles?”

 

“Doing what?”

 

“This…this…whatever it is. It was a distraction. Nothing more.”

 

“Distraction? It’s been two years!”

 

He didn’t get it. The human didn’t understand. Why should he. Humans were a lower creature. Blind to their senses, and oblivious to anything not laid down directly in front of them. 

 

“A distraction Stiles. You divert me from my mission and it stops now. Really. Don’t make this harder than it has to be. We had fun.”

 

“Fun?!?” He’s incredulous now. “Fun. That’s all this was to you. A fun distraction. Was I fucking Disneyland to you?”

 

He had to be cold. He had to leave, and he had to be cold.

 

“Disneyland gives a better ride.”

 

The cruelest thing he could have said. Turning on his heel, he didn’t hear the tears start, but he smelled them. It took every ounce of self control to not turn around, throw himself at Stiles’ feet, and beg forgiveness then and there. This is what he had to do.

 

Right?

 

_Oh, why did I ever doubt you?_

_You know I would die here without you_

 

And now, all he wanted to do was lay down and die. He’d hurt the man he fell in love with, because he was too afraid to admit what was in his own heart. Too afraid until now. His only hope was that it wasn’t too late.

 

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter_

_As long as I'm laughin' with you_

_I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after_

_After the life we've been through_

_'Cause I know there's no life after you_

 

Breaking the forest’s edge that bordered the town, he ran to his house. There was something there he needed to get first. Sprinting across the lawn, he didn’t notice the Jeep parked at the edge of the lawn. Leaping to the roof of the veranda, he slid open the window to his room.

 

Looking up, he stopped dead in his tracks. The human…the most frustrating human he’d ever loved was there, asleep in his bed, tear tracks still damp, curled up and clutching one of Derek’s favourite sweaters. Dark eye lashes on pale cheeks, and naturally pale lips parted in a tormented sleep.

 

_You and I, right or wrong, there's no other one_

_After this time I spent alone_

_It's hard to believe that a man with sight could be so blind_

_Thinkin' 'bout the better times, must've been outta my mind_

_So I'm runnin' back to tell you_

 

Now or never Derek. 

 

Stepping into the room, he pressed a kiss to Stiles’ lips, not even aware of the wetness on his face. Without even thinking, he blurted out the next lines of the song.

 

_“All that I'm after is a life full of laughter_

_Without you God knows what I'd do…”_

 

Stiles eyes blinked slowly, as though hoping this wasn’t just another dream where Derek came back. Derek was breathless, tense as a coiled wire, afraid to move, afraid of what Stiles might have to say. He’d been a cruel monster, as his species was so often portrayed. 

 

“You really hurt me Derek.”

 

Derek’s eyes were down cast, letting the tears fall, unashamed. He knew he was a monster in his Love’s eyes.

 

“So how are you going to make it up to me?”

 

Derek looked up, with hope in his eyes. Scrambling behind himself in his desk, he pulled out a weathered box. Opening it, there lay a simple white gold band on a nest of black silk.

 

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter_

_As long as I'm laughin' with you_

_I'm thinkin' 'bout all that still matters is love ever after_

_After the life we've been through, yeah_

_Know there's no life after you_

 

“By proving to you, everyday, that you are where my life begins and ends.”

 

_Know there's no life after you_

_Know there's no life after you_

_Know there's no life after you_

_Know there's no life after you_

_Know there's no life after you_

_Know there's no life after you_

_Know there's no life after you, yeah_

 

Stiles took the ring and with a smile, pressed a kiss to Derek’s forehead. Saying with a grin, “Stupid-Wolf,” Stiles slipped it on, and buried himself in Derek’s arms.


End file.
